Female Condoms
'Statistics' * First Used: 1980s *'Duration' : Single-use * Implementation : Via user; temporary * Effectiveness : 79% (21/100) * Costs : About $4 each *'STI' Protection: Greatest 'History' The first female condom was made from polyurethane in the 1980s. Because of complaints of weird plastic crinkling noises and cost, in September 2005, female condoms started to be made out of nitrile. These newer condoms cost less (making it more accessible for women everywhere) and didn’t make noises (although a few women still reported displeasing noises). Recently, manufacturers have started to make female condoms out of latex (same material as male condoms) and these don’t make the noises associated with plastic condoms. The skill required to insert a female condom and the cost (female condoms are significantly more expensive than their male counterparts) have caused sales of female condoms to be less than perfect. In 2005, only 12 million female condoms were distributed to women in the developing world (as opposed to male condoms, which had 6 to 9 billion distributed). Recently some programs have been started to try and make female condoms more accessible (hopefully empowering women and cutting down on STIs/HIV along the way). In 2012, the UN Commission of Life-Saving Commodities for Women and Children endorsed female condoms as one of its 13 Life-Saving Commodities. 'Description' The female condom is a non hormonal method of birth control used during intercourse to prevent pregnancy and reduce the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. The female condom is a pouch with flexible rings at each end. It is made out of, "synthetic latex and is pre-lubricated with silicone-based lubricant" (Mayo Clinic, 2013). The female condom is inserted into the vagina just before vaginal intercourse. At one end of the female condom is the closed ring, this is the end that is inserted into the vagina. At the other end of the female condom is the open ring and this is the end that hangs outside the vaginal opening, usually about an inch. After intercourse, the female condom is taken out by twisting the outer ring and pulling it out. This is followed by disposal of the condom. This method of birth control may also be used during anal intercourse to reduce the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. This is used by inserting the pouch inside the anus. The female condoms work by covering the inside of the vagina. The pouch collects pre-cum and semen which prevents the sperm from making any contact with an egg. By the female covering the inside of the vagina, this also helps reduce the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. 'Effects' When used correctly, the female condom has a 95% success rate in preventing pregnancy. If a woman does not consistently use the female condom correctly, the success rate declines to 79% effective. ' Benefits:' *Female condoms are safe. No harsh side effects occur when using the female condom method. *Allows women to share the same responsibility in sexually transmitted infection (STI) prevention. *Are easy to get by either drug store or supermarket. *Can be used by people allergic to latex. *Can be used with lubricants that are either oil-based or water-based. *Do not affect a woman’s hormones. *Do not have to deal with the hassle of getting a prescription. *May enhance sex play if the external ring stimulates the clitoris during intercourse. *Stays in place. ' Disadvantages:' *Irritation may occur. *It may slip into the vagina or anus during intercourse. If this does occur and the sexual partner has ejaculated, other emergency contraceptives may want to be considered. *Reduce in sensation during intercourse. Jump Back — Forward Main